


Friends at the Bar (Multichapter story...unfinished)

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 1970s, Alcohol, Arguing, Break Up, British, Conversations, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Making Out, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Post-Break Up, Punk Rock, Rock Stars, Taxis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert lightens the mood for a woman who was dumped at a bar, and continues the relationship in the days after.I intend to write a third part in the future, but I can't promise when.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you kidding me???” Karen demanded, walking back to the table from the bathroom, watching her boyfriend, Marc, in a very passionate kiss with a very interested redhead. “What the fuck?” she shouted, tossing her clutch on the table and clenching her hands at her sides.

Marc stopped and turned his gaze toward his irate girlfriend. The redhead smiled, stood from her position on Marc’s lap, and leaned over slowly for one last kiss. Then she turned and walked to the bar without a look in Karen’s direction or a word to her or Marc, although she was speaking volumes with her sway in her leather mini skirt, shrunken, distressed band T-shirt and spike-heeled boots.

Marc heard every unspoken word and, with his gaze on her retreating figure, stood up. “I’m done here, with us,” he muttered, barely looking at Karen before he lifted his guitar case from against the wall and headed to the redhead at the bar with his quick, long-legged gait.  
Karen stood, trembling and glaring at his retreating figure, her mouth agape. She was glad that she hadn’t had any of her drink before she went to the bathroom, and she quickly gulped her Jack and Coke to steady herself.

She slammed the empty glass on the table and fought the urge to throw it at a wall, or Marc, or the redhead. Marc had seemed distant before she went in the bathroom, and pretty much all day that day, but she had no idea this was coming. _Wow. Very unexpected. I’m so glad I kept my own place…_

While she was taking a moment to calm down and work up the courage to approach the bar for another drink, one was placed on her table by a tall stranger who was actually quite familiar.

His presence made the previous ugly moment with Marc a little less ugly. “Thanks.” She quickly drained the glass, another Jack and Coke, while the man watched her with concern.

“Do you come here often?” she asked, truly bemused by his company.

“Only when there’s a damsel in distress, or disgust,” he quipped, looking over in Marc’s direction and seeing him attached to the redhead by the lips again. “I’m Robert,” the stranger offered with a wink, scanning her curvaceous body.

“I see that,” she said, with an uncontrollable grin in bloom on her face. “I’m Karen.”

She swept her bangs out of her eyes and took in the sight of his leather jacket and tight black Swan Song Records T-shirt, and then she considered his chiseled face and wild head of curls, which she had seen in the magazines and her fantasies. Tonight his jeans hugged his sculpted legs, but not in the manner of the second-skin variety that he preferred onstage. He was also less towering than on those nights, thanks to the Converse high tops on his feet.

 _This is the kind of distraction I need right now. But why is he inserting himself into my messy situation?_ With liquid courage inside of her, she motioned for him to sit down and he obliged, dragging a wooden chair across the sticky floor to sit beside her.

“What are you doing in this rat hole? And why on earth would you want to talk to me right now?” Karen asked, nodding her head toward the bar, feeling embarrassed by her earlier outburst.

“Jimmy and I decided to come down from Mount Olympus to hear what the kids are doing these days,” he said with a serious voice that gave way to a hearty laugh and the most disarming smile that Karen had ever seen.

 _Jimmy is here, too? I guess the surprises aren’t over yet_.

“We saw The Damned recently and wanted to check out some other acts. I’m glad we’re here. You look like you could use a friend. With drinks.“

“I didn’t see that coming from Marc. I don’t understand, but whatever.” She was sullen but determined to set the feelings aside and enjoy her present company. _And then I’ll give Marc a piece of my mind_.

Robert placed a hand on top of one of hers. “Let me help you take your mind off of that, Karen. Come sit with Jimmy and me. I’ll keep the drinks coming, and one way or another, I’ll make your evening much better.”

 _There’s that dangerous smile again. With an invitation…_ She tried to ignore the warm current of excitement that was spreading through her body from Robert’s slightest touch while she was processing what had happened with Marc.

She continued to keep her cool as they stood and walked through the crowd in the dimly lit building to the table where Jimmy sat.

“Robert to the rescue, eh?” Jimmy imparted in greeting, while Robert headed off to the bar. Jimmy’s glossy, tousled dark hair and a pair of sunglasses obscured much of his expressionless face, but with the amount of time he wordlessly faced Karen, she could tell he was making an appraisal of her in her tight black and white striped minidress, leather choker and ankle boots, and the way her blood red lipstick popped against her pecan-colored skin.

“He was right to talk to you, though. We watched that guy… Your boyfriend?”

“Former boyfriend now,” she corrected him.

“We saw what he did and how you reacted. I’m sorry that happened to you, Miss…?”

“Karen. And thank you. This concern means a lot from the two of you. So, you guys are into punk now?” she asked, changing the subject and trying to suppress her surprise at how thin Jimmy looked in his all-black outfit of T-shirt and jeans.

“I’m enjoying the fashion show that you ladies are putting on,” he said, grinning broadly, “but I do also think the energy of the music is great. We’re thinking there’s something we could do with this sound.”

“We’ll give it a go somehow, don’t you worry,” said Robert, who returned victorious with a whiskey bottle and three shot glasses.

The music discussion would have to be tabled. “Right. I’ll be back, mate.” Jimmy stood, facing a blonde who was sitting alone. It was clear that he had been eyeing her for some time. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Karen. I’m sure our dear Robert will be good, therapeutic company for you tonight.” Jimmy winked and headed to the other table.

“More whiskey and wit for us to share, then! So, what lured you into this London rat hole, as you call it?” Robert asked as he sat down next to Karen.

“Marc is in a band that’s playing here tonight. I came to support him. But his band is awful! Shit, it feels good to be able to tell the truth about that now! Maybe he’s into that girl because she thinks he knows what he’s doing on a guitar.” She laughed uncontrollably at the thought.  
“Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I don’t have to tread lightly around his ego anymore. I could get used to that!”

“And with that, we have something to drink to,” said Robert, pouring shots for the two of them. “Chin chin,” he pronounced, clinking the tiny glass against Karen’s and setting her soul ablaze with an intense, lingering stare.

They drank in one gulp. He slowly licked the last bit of the whiskey from his lips. She felt flushed, and not only from the drinks she’d had.

“You’re not from around these parts, yeah? American?”

“I am. I came here for college and stuck around after that. But I’ve been wandering around without really getting anything exciting going for myself, and then I got caught up with Marc for the past several months…”

“Well, the world is yours at this moment, darlin’. Take your time in making your next move,” he said, placing a hand on top of hers again. “As for me, I’m here all night, and I’m intrigued to see how bad this bloke really is.”

“He should be going on any minute now. Brace yourself.” Karen poured another round for the two of them. _Let’s make this as entertaining as possible._

They drained the glasses again. Karen noticed that Marc had disappeared from the bar area. The redhead was perched on a stool facing the stage with a professional camera in her hands. _She is serious about being in his circle, isn’t she?_ Karen poured herself another drink.

Marc emerged and yelled “Good evening!” as he and his three band mates took their places on the tiny stage. He ran a nervous hand through his shaggy brown mop of hair, while his new companion cheered loudly and started taking pictures.

The crowd responded with screams of praise. The drummer counted in the first song, and the music and Marc’s singing began. Just as Karen predicted, the band was short on talent.

The crowd agreed, as their earlier cheers turned to boos and beer bottles and cans being launched at the stage.

For a split second, the band seemed to contemplate whether they would keep playing or leave. They chose to finish out the song and storm off the stage.

The redhead placed her camera in its bag and began to walk away, but not before noting the presence of Robert and Jimmy, lost in separate conversations. She made a beeline for the table where Robert and Karen sat, but thought better of any interaction when she saw Karen’s murderous glare. The redhead slung her camera bag over her shoulder and made her way to the exit.

 _She’s left without him. Talk about adding insult to injury for Marc!_ Karen beamed inside, taking a celebratory drink.

“Bloody hell, you were right,” said Robert with a smirk and a chuckle.

“That’s part of the reason why I didn’t move in with him. I refused to have to hear that noise any hour of the day or night. That, and I’ve grown used to my independence.” _Or, maybe part of me knew all along that Marc wasn’t Mr. Right…_ “I guess I’ll be even more independent now…”

She looked at Robert and found notes of lust and mischief, nevertheless still tempered with concern, on his face and in the depths of his overcast cerulean eyes.

 _Yes, the perfect distraction_. She kissed him urgently and received an enthusiastic response, complete with his large hands cupping her face and locking her into their oral embrace. This, and several ounces of whiskey, emboldened her to place a hand on one of his thick thighs and walk her fingers upward.

Robert purred with anticipation. “You seem to be a strong woman, love. I think you’ll move on just fine.”

“I think you’re right,” she murmured, closing in on the final destination for her fingers, his fertile bulge.

“I’d love to help you celebrate your new independence, my dear,” he said in a hushed tone, leaning in for another kiss.

Marc and his band came into view, walking quickly toward the exit. Marc caught sight of Karen and Robert and stopped at their table while his band mates left. 

“Made a new friend, have you?” he asked Karen, sitting his guitar down and taking in the vibe that was percolating in front of him.

“That’s no longer any concern of yours, remember?” Karen stood and tried to steady herself through her anger at Marc, her burgeoning need for Robert, and her intensifying intoxication.

“I just didn’t think I’d find you with this dinosaur, is all.” He folded his arms across his chest, displaying his biceps and the ragged edges of his improvised sleeveless t-shirt.

Robert stood and coolly assessed the growing conflict but didn’t say a word, letting the insult die in the air. He was confident that Karen was more than prepared to fend for herself.

Karen inhaled sharply. “I don’t need to explain anything to you anymore. You know, you did me a favor tonight. You made me realize that I’m tired of hearing your music, I’m tired of pretending you have a shot at success with your band, and I’m tired of putting my dreams on hold for yours. Honestly, I think I’m just as done with us as you are.”

“Whatever you want,” Marc scoffed, glaring at Robert, grabbing his guitar, and walking away.

Robert watched Marc’s retreating figure and made a mock cross-eyed angry face. Karen collapsed against Robert in a fit of laughter.

“Thank you for lifting my spirits, Mr. Plant. You are just what I needed tonight.” She stood a bit taller to kiss him but wobbled on her feet.

Robert prevented a fall by circling an arm around her waist. “Hmm, you’re a little worse for wear than I realized… I’m glad I could help, love, but I think it’s time for you to go home. Where do you live?”

“A few blocks away.”

“How do you feel about walking?”

“Let’s find out,” she said, grabbing her clutch and starting toward the door.

Robert followed but quickly grabbed her hand when she nearly crashed into some people en route to the exit. “I think you’ve earned yourself a one-way ticket to your apartment,” he said, hailing a cab when they were outside.

Karen gave her address as Robert sat down beside her in the cab.

“I think it’s really good to be single right now, and to have you at my place,” she said a little too loudly, climbing into Robert’s lap and grabbing his face for a forceful kiss that was more sloppy than she intended.

“I like where you’re going with this,” he said, breaking away, dropping his voice to a murmur and caressing her hair, “but you’re too in your cups at the moment, darlin’. Give me your number. I’ll take you to your door tonight. I’m in the city for a few days and will call and check on you tomorrow.”

She pouted, produced a stick of gum and a pen from her clutch, popped the gum in her mouth, and wrote her number inside the wrapper. “Here,” she said, thrusting the paper at his chest and collapsing there with her dizzy momentum. “You better call,” she slurred into his t-shirt.

“Oh, I will, my feisty new friend. Just rest up and be ready to celebrate your freedom.” He placed the paper in his pocket and held her, resuming his soothing caress.


	2. Friends at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen is pleasantly surprised to hear from Robert. They make plans to get together again, and they share a sexy moment together on the phone.

At Karen’s place, Robert helped her unlock the street door and then her apartment door when she fumbled with the keys for too long. “Sweet dreams, love,” he said, embracing her and kissing her one last time.  
She locked her door and headed to use the bathroom, then collapsed on her bed before she could act out her normal nighttime rituals.

***

The next day Karen awoke to the heat of the sun beaming through the gauzy yellow curtains on her bedroom window. But the feel of her warm, clammy skin was nothing next to the combination of pain, nausea, and dizziness that she felt.

 _Ugh, what a night_ , she thought, reeling from the hangover sensations and her exchange with Marc. _I wonder how he slept…alone, I imagine_. Despite the things he had set into motion with his words and actions, she still had a little empathy left, especially when it came to her final interaction with him.

The thought was soon replaced with ones pertaining to Robert. _I can’t believe I met him! I can’t believe that he looks even better in person. I can’t believe that he was the one to make me feel better after Marc dumped me. I can’t believe that I pounced on him like that. I can’t believe that we’re going to meet up later. Or are we? I hope that he calls… But I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t. Ugh, I can’t drive myself crazy thinking about this_! She got up to shower and wash away the night before, and to figure out what she could do to occupy her mind from thoughts about Marc and Robert.

After getting dressed in a black maxi skirt and a tiny black t-shirt, she made a brunch of eggs, toast, and juice, because it was nearly 1 in the afternoon by that time. Then, she began rounding up her dirty clothes to do laundry. As she was opening the door to nudge her full basket and detergent bottle across the floor and into the hall, the phone rang.

 _Robert_? She fought an urge to dive for the phone on the wooden end table. Instead, she locked her door and then calmly walked to the phone, answering on the third ring.

“Hello?” She tried to put on a cheery voice that obliterated any trace of nervousness.

Silence.

“Hello?” she tried again.

“Karen–”

 _Marc_. “What do you want?”

“You. I want you back. I was wrong. I’m so sorry.”

“Did you come to this conclusion before or after your precious redhead disappeared without a trace last night?” she said, flopping down on her couch in frustration.

“Oh. Right. Look, I was into her because she was into the band and took some great pictures for the album, but she’s obviously not as loyal to me as you have been, not as passionate about the music, not as sexy…”

“Marc, please stop. I meant everything I said. You made me realize that I’m not interested in being with you anymore. And as far as me being passionate about your music… Well, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but I just don’t see your band going far. I feel the same as how the crowd reacted last night. I should’ve been honest and said something sooner, about your music and about us.”

“I see. And I suppose your sudden revelation has nothing to do with me finding you practically in His Royal Highness Robert Plant’s bloody lap at the bar!”

“That’s right, absolutely nothing. I had never seen him before. My feelings were totally prompted by you and that girl. That showed me your feelings and revealed mine to me. Marc, you only have yourself to blame for how things have turned out.”

“Nobody’s fault but mine, eh?”

Karen sighed. _Seriously_? “Is that supposed to be a reference to Robert? I’ll say it again: Robert has nothing to do with our situation. Nothing. And the way you’re acting now is just letting me know I was right to say goodbye.”

“OK, well, let me know when you’re ready to get your shit out of here. And don’t take too long about it, yeah?”

With that, Karen heard the click of the call abruptly ending and an angry dial tone.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. _No matter how it feels right now, I made the right choice_ , she told herself.

She stood to resume her chores when the phone rang again.

“Marc? I’ll let you know, OK??? Don’t call me again!”

“Karen, love! You’ve made it to the land of the living in fine form. And still as feisty! I love it!”

 _Oh, shit_. “Robert!” She sat back down. “Wow, I am so glad to hear from you!” she chirped with an overabundance of saccharine.

“Said the woman who didn’t believe I’d call, it sounds like?”

 _Guilty_. “I wasn’t sure you would, after everything I put you through last night, with my condition, my arguments with Marc… I mean, you can easily find girls with less drama going on, and you don’t really have to wait for a girl to sober up for company, do you? I’m sure you have plenty of options…”

“What I have this afternoon is concern for a beautiful woman who was in a bad state the night before, and also interest in getting to know her better. That’s more than enough to make me want to call.”

She smiled. “Thank you for your concern. I’m feeling much better, although I did just hear from Marc, begging for me to take him back.”

“Hmmm… The contrite boyfriend… But from the annoyance in your voice, I take it there is no happy reunion forthcoming?”

“That’s right, I’m still moving on.”

“Good for you, love… So, listen, I’m still in my hotel room. I won’t be able to make it over there today… There’s some Swan Song business afoot…”

 _I knew it was too good to be true_. “Sure, I understand… Well, thank you for last night. I had a great time in spite of everything, and it was nice to meet you.”

“No, you don’t understand, darlin’. I can’t come today, but I do have time to talk at the moment, and I want to see you tomorrow. Your place? That way there will be no interruptions from other people.”

“Yeah, sure.” She was still skeptical about him coming but was not going to shoot down the opportunity.

“I’ll bring some takeaway, some whiskey, a big bag of my wit and charm, and a small bag of something herbal that I suspect you’ll enjoy? You have records there, yeah? Preferably none of that Osmonds or Jethro Dull crap.”

Karen giggled at Robert’s proposition and silly banter but also panicked slightly about the thought of him actually walking through her door this time. “That sounds wonderful. Yes to your small bag, and I promise I will have some interesting music. Maybe ‘Stairway to Heaven’ is more your taste?”

“That’s quite all right. It’s on the radio so much that I think I might prefer some Donnie and Marie in a few years’ time,” he laughed. “We’ll find something suitable, I’m sure. So, how did you sleep last night? What do you have going on today?”

“I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. No dreams, just lots of sound sleep. It’s exactly what I needed after everything that happened last night. For today? It’s just laundry, cleaning, and trying to ignore the feelings that Marc is trying to keep alive… Thank you again for making sure I got home OK, and for ignoring my drunken flirting.”

“It was not ignored, darlin’. There’s no need for you to dismiss that behavior… I rather liked it. In whiskey veritas, you know?”

Karen could practically feel Robert’s smirk through the phone. She hoped he couldn’t sense her blushing.

“Personally, I like a woman who goes for what she wants…” he said, dropping his voice to a gentle purr. “Grabs life by the balls, as you Yanks would say… It’s rather… alluring… Stimulating, even… I’d like to witness more of your… ambition… for little old me. In the meantime, like I said, I can’t come over there today, but I think we still can… Come, that is. I hope you’ll consider the rest of our conversation to be the beginning of those ‘free woman’ festivities that we discussed. How about we share a big congratulations through the phone? Or maybe several of them…?”

Karen realized what Robert was asking. She felt her temperature rise and her body pulse with primal curiosity. “Mmmmm… I haven’t been on the phone with anyone like that before, but it does sound like a good start to moving on from Marc.” She stretched her legs out on the plush navy couch and reclined, nestling the receiver against her neck with one hand and placing the rest of the phone on the floor with the other.

“Excellent. So, my dear Karen, what are you wearing? A t-shirt, no bra, and cute little cutoff shorts? Or maybe down to your knickers?”

“I’m completely naked, daddy. Your voice has burned the clothes right off of my body,” Karen said in a high, breathy voice. She concluded with a throaty laugh. She was nervous but hoped the teasing would change the energy and encourage more of the good connection they had the night before.

Robert laughed, an equally throaty chuckle, one that tickled her ear and the rest of her body in a way that shouldn’t have been possible over the phone. “I know you’re just taking the piss, love, but I thank you for the visual anyway. Mmmmm… You’re making me hard.”

“I’ve got nothing special on, a t-shirt and a long skirt. What are you wearing, Mr. Plant? Some skintight jeans and a flowy top? Or are you the one down to your underwear? Oh, wait, I bet you don’t wear any… Am I right? Mmmmm… If I’m lucky, maybe you’re completely undressed… What a lovely visual for me…” The image forming in her mind was exciting, irresistible. A moan of appreciation escaped her lips.

“I’m dressed right now, love. Dressed to the left, same as always… But uncomfortably so, thanks to you… Mind if I unzip my pants and ease my tension a bit?” He had abandoned his buoyant, flirtatious tone of earlier for a hypnotic murmur.

Karen heard a zipper noise on the other end of the phone, and a bit of rustling. _His pants_. She tensed with anticipation and desire.

“Ahh… Much better. For starters. But I know you can make my aching go away… Won’t you give me a hand with that, darlin’? Where do you want to start tomorrow? Will you walk those lovely, red manicured fingers up my legs again, or…? Do tell me every sordid detail of yours… And I’ll tell you my private story of you.”

She gave it some thought. Robert had set her imagination ablaze for today and was getting her excited about tomorrow. Too excited, which was good for their current game but would torture her for hours afterward, she was certain, until they were face to face again.

His sultry, encouraging voice on the other end of the line made her feel a little more at ease, but she still needed some time. _In some ways, tomorrow will be easier than this_.

“Talking is so different than just letting your body take over… Let me tell you all of my thoughts first, to get comfortable, and then you can tell me yours. Is that OK?”

“Whatever seems right for you, dear Karen.”

“OK…” She took a deep breath. “I would kiss you, just like before, and let my fingers wander through your beautiful hair… Then, I’d caress that strong face of yours. I’d get you undressed and walk my fingers all over your heavenly body. Mmmmm… Your chest… Mmmmm… So big… Your tight, flat stomach… That beautiful, broad back… Your thick thighs… Mmmmm… And then, that cock..” She gasped at the thought. “I believe all the rumors are true after what I encountered in your jeans last night… Ohhhh…”

Without the feel of his skin and masculine form, without the sight of his bronzed glow, without even a word from him over the past few minutes, she had been seduced thoroughly.

“I’d be kneeling in front of you while you sit, and I’d work that gigantic cock of yours in my hand, slowly, firmly, up and down, every inch. I’d make sure I didn’t forget to caress the head… Then, I’d give you a big, wet lick and take the head into my mouth…”

Karen heard Robert’s breathing quicken and a long moan. The story that she was spinning was having the same effect on her, and she began to feel lightheaded when his sounds were combined with the inflammatory image of his actions that she had dreamed up: his big hand on his even bigger cock, eyes fluttering under their lids, mouth wide…

“What else, my dear?” he uttered in a ragged whisper.

“I wouldn’t stop there. I’d take you in a little at a time, as much as I can, slowly, softly. I’d grasp you with my hands and tease you up and down, up and down, over and over and over again.”

“Those juicy, soft lips… Mmmmm, Karen dear. Oh, I can’t wait.” His speech devolved into gusty, shallow breaths and a low growl.

“I’d keep going, tightening my mouth around you and going faster and faster.”

“Yesss. So close, love…”

“You’d have your hands in my hair, and you’d make sure I was giving you what you need, for as long as you needed it. And I’d do it gladly.”

“Yes, Karen. Oh, yes. I’d hold you there… Tell you not to stop. Oh, yes… Yes…”

“I’d love every second of it, making you feel so good. And you’d be making me so wet, watching you enjoy yourself… It’ll be so hot seeing you that way… I’d be so in need of that cock of yours… Just like right now! Oh, Robert… Look at what you started!” The spell of their game had been broken by blazing lust that threatened to consume her. “I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow… I need you, all of you, inside of me.”

“Fuck! I’m coming!” Her confession made him grunt and choke out a voiced exhale, and then a soft moan that gave way to brisk panting. “Mmm, thank you for your story, Karen, love… Let me make it up to you, make that ache go away through my voice and your hands. Have you ever–”

“I have, just not with anyone on the phone. Hold on for one second?” She put down the handset and removed her skirt and underwear, ready to be teased by Robert.  
“OK, I’m back.”

“Right. Imagine I’m kissing you, Karen, my lips on yours, my tongue teasing yours, just like at the bar.”

She lay on the couch and let his words wash over her. She remembered his scent, of shampoo and cigarettes, the taste of whiskey on his tongue. She remembered how he made her feel wanted, a feeling that felt exquisite coming from the beautiful rock star after she had been rejected so resoundingly, so publicly by Marc.

She was transported to that intimate space in the bar, her chair close to Robert’s, their legs touching, the bond of their gaze into each other’s eyes. She felt as intoxicated by her memory of the scene as she did in reality from the drinks the night before, and her body responded in kind. She felt tingly, moist, expectant.

“Now I’m kissing down your neck. How I wanted to do that last night… I’m fondling your plump breasts, making your nipples harder with a pinch, just a little pinch, making you whimper with pleasure…”

Karen squirmed on the sofa, feeling the sensations Robert was describing. Her hand migrated down her body to her sex as Robert continued.

“I’m at the gate of your love, darlin’. I’m touching you lightly, a nice, soft massage. I feel how slick you are, how hard your clit is. I feel how much you like me touching you there. Do you feel me there? Are you there, love, right where I am?”

“Yes,” Karen whispered.

“Good girl. You’re wet for me, aren’t you?”

“I’m so wet and ready for you. I need you, Robert!” she cried.

“I’m there, love. I’m easing my way inside of you, slowly, slowly… Mmmmm, a perfect fit. Can you feel me there, my cock inside of you, all the way?”

“Yes. Ohhh,” she exclaimed, her fingers acting out the story that Robert was relaying.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, and you feel so tight. You’re amazing, love. We’re fucking… Karen, love, you feel so good. We’re holding each other so close, so tightly. We’re kissing some more… You feel so good, love. Is it good to you?”

“Yes, Robert. Oh, yes! Don’t stop!” They continued to work together, surrogates for each other’s needs and actions.

“You’re amazing, love. I can’t resist. I need more. I need all of it! We’re going faster… I’m still holding you close. We’re almost there…”

“Yes, Robert, I’m almost there! Keep going.”

“I’m kissing you again. Hard. I’m fucking you the way I wanted to last night, so deep in you, hard driving. But you’re safe in my arms love. Mmmmm, we are so good together. I’m looking in your eyes. We’re trading breaths, we’re taking each other higher and higher, so close to the end, so very close–”

“–I’m there, Robert! Ohhh!” Robert’s warm, turbulent ocean of words had broken over her, lifted her, carried her away, left her floating in the loving energy coursing within and around her, completely serene.

“Wonderful, dear Karen. It was my pleasure. Here’s to more adventure between us tomorrow, and to your moving on, moving forward. You deserve better than your ex, and you will find it.”

“Thank you. Things are weird right now, but I think that’s true. I will find someone better.”

They spent the last minutes of conversation finalizing plans for the next night. Karen made sure that Robert had her address, and he confirmed that a curry dinner would work.

“Thank you again for your words, and for what you just did for me,” Karen said when it was time to hang up. “I am looking forward to continuing tomorrow.”

“Me too, love, me too.”


End file.
